V.I.P. Pass
VFK V.I.P. Memberships are optional paid services offered to all players on VFK. They allow players to receive special in-game benefits that they would not normally receive, including daily credits, Gold Stamps, and member-only in-game items. Special V.I.P. Memberships are occasionally offered during holidays or events. VFK V.I.P. Pass The VFK V.I.P. Pass is the standard paid membership service on VFK. Players can choose from three payment options for the V.I.P. Pass."V.I.P. Pass!" Virtual Family Kingdom is an excellent value! We understand that families want to spend their entertainment money wisely, and that you want your money to provide not only entertainment but reinforce important family values. You can enjoy all the features and special benefits of Virtual Family Kingdom for an entire month for $9.95 - about the cost of admission to a movie. There are additional options for membership savings if you buy a 6 month membership subscription for $49.95 (save $10!), or a year for $79.95 (save $40.00!). A membership subscription also makes an excellent birthday or Christmas gift! About V.I.P. Membership Membership Gold Stamps! Users who purchase any V.I.P. Pass will receive Loyalty Gold Stamp Books each month throughout the duration of their membership. 6 Month Membership! You will receive your base award of Gold Stamp Books for all 6 months right away, which is 42 Gold Stamp Books (50,400 Gold Stamps)! The next month, you will begin to receive your loyalty Gold Stamp Books! For example, the second month of your membership, you will receive 1 Loyalty Gold Stamp Book (1,200 Gold Stamps)! The following month, you will receive 2 Loyalty Gold Stamp Books (2,400 Gold Stamps!), etc. Member Exclusive! - 6 Reasons To Buy A V.I.P. Membership Today! BuyMembership Pictures 01.jpg|'1. Own a Pet!' Adopt a Pet and take them with you where-ever you go! BuyMembership Pictures 02.jpg|'2. Gold Stamp Store!' Access to Gold Stamp Guestrooms, Items, Enchantments and more! BuyMembership Pictures 03.jpg|'3. Unlimited Fashions!' Take your online experience to the next level with unlimited fashions and style! BuyMembership Pictures 04.jpg|'4. Ride animals!' Ride, stable, name and care for your very own ridable animals! BuyMembership Pictures 05.jpg|'5. Adopt a Pony!' Adopt a Pony, join a Pony Club and access exclusive Pony Areas! BuyMembership Pictures 06.jpg|'6. Bodacious Beach Party!' Throw a tropical beach party with Pool Floaties, Snacks and more in your very own Bodacious Pool Room! Limited V.I.P. Passes Limited V.I.P. Passes are special VFK memberships that are offered during Holidays or Anniversaries. They usually cost a bit more than a standard membership, but players are given exclusive items that can only be obtained by purchasing said membership. Current Limited V.I.P. Passes * None. Retired V.I.P. Passes Retired V.I.P. Passes are VFK memberships that are no longer available for purchase, in order from oldest to newest. * 10th VFK Anniversary Enchanted Butterfly Membership Bundle! * 10th VFK Anniversary Pegasus Membership Bundle! * 10th VFK Anniversary Lost World Membership Bundle! * Bad To The Bone Membership Bundle * Griffin Membership Bundle * Ghost Dragon Membership Bundle References Category:Information